One Fine Spring Day
by Mooka Rae
Summary: ONESHOT. "A warm wind is blowing like it was that night, the flowers you lovingly planted have bloomed. Before I know it spring has come again, I still want to deeply sleep like it's winter." HeeroxUsagi R&R Please and Thank you.


I woke up and felt the slightly warm breeze coming through the window I left open last night. The weather was starting to get warmer and I knew it was finally spring again. I sort of wished that it was still winter, that way I could still be dreaming of spring.

My phone rang beside me and although I thought against it I answered it anyway, "Hey, Heero! You up yet?"

I winced at Duo's loud and slightly obnoxious voice and decided to humor him, "No."

"Ha ha, funny. Listen, man, I need you do me a favor and come help me with something this afternoon. Can you?"

I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall next to my bed and saw I had nothing to do today, "Depends on what it is I have to do."

"Um, well you know... Stuff."

"Sorry, I can't help you with that." I closed my phone and smirked as I threw it on my bed while getting up. I went into my bathroom and washed my face to wake myself up, and as I was heading into the kitchen I heard my phone ringing behind me.

"So sorry, Duo. You'll have to be more quick witted before trying to trick me into something stupid." I opened the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice, and walking over to grab a glass I looked out the window and saw that the flower beds on the window sill had bloomed again.

[][][]

_Usagi, what are you doing?"_

_I watched as she turned around in slight surprise while sprinkling something on my window sill, "I'm planting flowers! I've always wanted to, but my windows at home don't have these flower holding things."_

_"I'm pretty sure you could find some in a store."_

_She finished with her packet of seeds and turned around with a sheepish smile on her face, "Yeah, well... I figured you'd probably take better care of them than I would anyways." _

_I refrained from telling her that that was probably true and just sat at the table and watched her water the flower beds._

[][][]

I snapped out of my thoughts and finished pouring my drink and gulped it down quickly. Although it wasn't the first time, I was still always slightly surprised by how such small things could bring back such vivid memories.

I heard my phone ringing and decided not to torture Duo anymore and walked back to my bed and answered, "Yes?"

"Heero, I'm serious. I need help with something, but I can't tell you what it is until you get here."

"Fine. If it's something stupid then you're paying me back for gas and I'll never answer calls from you again."

"Oh, don't be so petty, and I promise it's nothing stupid."

"Right."

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you around three-ish? Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Later!" I hung up and looked at the clock, I had almost six hours till I had to leave so I took my time getting ready for the day.

After taking a shower and throwing on an unbuttoned green shirt over an under shirt and some jeans I headed out to grab a late breakfast.

While locking the door behind me I looked at the window next to the door and saw the flowers had also bloomed on this window sill.

[][][]

_"Heero! Hurry up or we're going to be late!"  
_

_I stood in my doorway trying to remember where I left my keys, "You can't even say that with how many times you've kept me waiting and made us late."_

_She stood on my front porch leaning against the railing looking around for something to change the subject, "Oh, look! My flowers have bloomed! Oh, they're so pretty."_

_I took a break from looking for my keys and glanced at her outside the doorway and window next to the door and smelling the flowers I took care of for her, "I know. Technically they should be mine, since you aren't the one who takes care of them."_

_"Oh, fine then. We'll just call them our flowers. By the way, have you checked on your bed where you usually throw your phone? That's where I found them last time."_

_I immediately remembered throwing them there, "You couldn't have said that sooner?" _

_"If I had then I wouldn't have noticed our flowers."_

_"Excuses, excuses. Close the window for me."_

_I ran back to my room and grabbed my key and walked back to the front door where she was waiting, "It's about time, Heero. Let's go!"_

_I closed the door and locked it behind me while heading down the stairs and into my car._

_I glanced at her and noticed she was smiling to herself, "Why're you so happy?"_

_"Hmm, I guess it's because it's finally spring. Spring is my favorite season, and everything is so pretty outside."_

_"You're so simple minded, you know that?"_

[][][]

Once again, I made myself come back to my senses and quickly turned around and walked down the stairs to my car.

Taking my time, I drove exactly the speed limit and concentrated on my thoughts, 'It's been a year since I last saw Usagi... with as much as I think of her she's practically still here. She's still coming over and checking on our flowers. Still reprimanding me when they start looking a little withered...'

"In my head."

I pulled up to the convenience store a few blocks from my house and went inside to look for a donut or something to eat.

"Heero?"

I looked up from the shelf of assorted cheap breakfast snacks and saw Trowa coming towards me from the other end of the store holding his own share of an unbalanced meal, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He held up his hands full of food, "Just getting something quick to eat. I guess you are too?"

I nodded in reply and grabbed a raspberry cream cheese danish and started over to the refrigerators in the back to grab something to drink, "Duo says he needs my help with something but won't tell me what it is. Do you know anything about that?"

For a split second, Trowa looked like he knew what was up but he quickly masked his face with confusion and shook his head.

I looked at him for a moment and nodded my head before heading over to the cash register and buying my stuff.

Trowa and I walked out to our cars and said goodbye before driving off in different directions. I drove around not feeling like going home and I still had about five hours before I had to go help Duo out. I ended up at the park and decided to stop to eat my food.

'I haven't been here in a while..'

[][][]

_"I know! Let's go to the park!"_

_I looked at Usagi with my best incredulous face and asked, "Why on earth would we go to the park?"_

_"I don't know, we could go for a walk there, or sit on a park bench and look at the scenery, or something. It's not like we have anything better to do here._"

_I nodded in reply and got up to grab my keys, "Let's go then."_

_She grinned at me and jumped off the couch and followed me outside the door._

_I pulled into the park's parking lot and we got out and looked around. Usagi pointed over somewhere and said, "Look, there's a path over there. We should go for a quick walk and see where it leads."_

_I nodded my head and let her lead the way. We were about halfway through the path when we came to some trees with Wisteria hanging from them, "Oh my gosh! They're so pretty. Aren't they, Heero?"_

_I smiled and nodded at her in reply and waited while she gently touched and looked at the flowers._

_She smiled to herself as she let go of the vine she was holding and looked back at me and started leading the way again._

[][][]

I finished up the rest of my drink and looked around for a place to throw away my trash, absentmindedly realizing that thinking of old memories was starting to become something I was used to. I spotted a trash bin and headed towards it while looking around at my surroundings. I spotted the old path that we had once gone down and made a hasty decision. After throwing away my trash I jogged to the path and started along it before I could change my mind.

I walked for a few minutes and let myself get comfortable and take in everything around me. I noticed that I was really enjoying myself, the way I used to enjoy being with Usagi and going on random walks like this. Halfway through the path I saw up ahead the wisteria plants that bloomed every year in the same spot and stopped about fifteen feet away from them.

"Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea..."

I looked down and away from the flowers up ahead and slowly turned around and went back the way I came, "I guess I'll be able to come through here some other time."

'Just not right now.'

Once I got out of the path and saw my car up ahead I pulled out my phone to check what time it was, I had about three hours till I had to meet Duo and was at a loss at what to do until then.

"I finally got a break off of work and after only a day I have no idea what to do." I chuckled a bit at my own expense and finished heading over and into my car.

I started my car and realized I hadn't been playing music while driving for a while, I reached over to the glove box and looked through my small collection of CDs. After looking through about five CD cases and finding nothing I felt like listening to I noticed something underneath the pile of paper I had in there and pulled it out.

It was an old CD mix I hadn't listened to since the last time I'd seen Usagi.

Although I was mentally against it, I put it into my CD player anyway and pulled out of my parking spot and started driving.

The first song was one of Usagi's old favorites, a Korean song that she'd happened to hear while messing around on the internet. She showed it to me while saying how beautiful it was and that she'd wish she knew what it was about.

[][][]

_I heard Usagi let herself into my house and I pulled up the website I'd invited her over to look at with._

_"Hey, Heero!" I heard her walk through the doorway and she grabbed a chair to sit beside me, "So, what did you want to show me."_

_I pulled up the song she had most recently been obsessed with and played it on low volume then went back to the site that had it's translation._

_"Here. One Fine Spring Day," She squealed with happiness before I started reading off the translation,  
_

"_A warm wind is blowing like it was that night_  
_ The flowers you lovingly planted have bloomed_  
_ Before I know it spring has come again_  
_ I still want to deeply sleep like it's winter_

_You are so very far, so very far  
To be honest I miss you every day  
Even the very small, very small trivial things  
make me think of you every day_

_Your comforting scent fills the room  
in the flowers scattered around  
Because I'm afraid one day I won't be able to feel it  
I want to take hold of even the air that you were in_

_You are so very far, so very far  
To be honest I miss you every day  
Even the very small, very small trivial things  
make me think of you every day_

_A day becomes months  
It seems that even in my heart too a new spring has come…_

_You are in such a far away, far away, far off place  
I believe to you every day is spring  
On a far off day, a very far off future, if you see me again  
Tell me we were always together"_

_I finished and turned to look at her and see what she had to say, "It's so sad and yet beautiful and happy at the same time."_

_I looked over the lyrics once more and asked, "How is it happy?"_

_She thought for a moment before answering, "Because memories can be so beautiful. Although people usually see old memories as sad, but if you really think about it they're something to be happy about. They're moments to be cherished and not something to be sad about because they're no longer there."_

_"For someone who can act so silly all the time, I guess you really do have your moments." _

_I grinned as she lightly slapped my arm and said, "Whatever."_

[][][]

"I can't believe I forgot about that..." I looked around and noticed that I'd been driving around aimlessly and drove a bit before figuring out where I was at. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost two and the drive back to my house from where I was, was about half an hour.

I turned around and headed back home to stop by and rest a bit before heading the rest of the way to Duo's house.

I looked inside my refrigerator and grabbed a soda to drink on the way to his house and then headed out the front door with one last glance at the flower beds on my window sill.

I drove with _One Fine Spring Day_ playing on low volume and on repeat all the way to Duo's house and stayed in my car for a few minutes listening to the song before finally getting out and walking up to the front door and knocking.

I heard a bit of noise on the other side of the door and an "It's open!"

Refraining from sighing I opened the door and saw the lights were off, looking around for the switch the light quickly turned on itself and I looked up to see probably half of the people I knew hop up and yell, "Surprise!"

After plenty of polite greetings, I stood aside with Duo and spoke with him for a bit while having some drinks together.

"So, I'm still trying to figure out what the special occasion is."

Duo just winked and said, "That's a secret for the time being."

I just looked at him before shaking my head with a small incredulous smirk and looking around at everyone there. Not in too good of a mood to mingle with so many people I excused myself with an, "I need some quick fresh air," and headed to the front door.

'I blame it on that song.'

Opening the door, I put down the drink I had on the end table and turned around through the doorway and came face to face with Usagi. Closing the door behind me I realized we both were sharing the same looks of shock and I vaguely noticed it was starting to get dark out.

After staring at her for a few moments, I finally thought of something to say, "Usagi..."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

Finally we shook off our shocked faces and she looked away while thinking of an answer, "Um, well.. you see. I wanted to see you."

Ever the blunt one, she looked me straight in the eye when she said that.

Not know what to say, I simply nodded.

"I asked Duo to make up a reason for us to meet. I guess I could have just gone to your house or something, but I thought a party would be a good excuse if maybe you didn't want to talk to me. I guess telling you that takes away the point of that though."

She looked away from me again and waited nervously for me to say something. Too bad I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

'After all this thinking of her and missing her, she's right in front of me and although she's saying she wanted to see me honestly... I can't think of anything to answer her with!'

After inwardly groaning, I saw her look around nervously and finally she looked at me and said, "I guess I'm going to take your silence as you not missing me... But, you know, that's okay." The smile on her face was painfully fake, even to me.

She was about to turn around and say something but I quickly cut her off, "No."

'No? God, I'm an idiot.'

"No?" Halfway through trying to turn to leave she stopped and looked back at me.

"What I mean is... No, I did miss you. I just didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting to see you. Ever. It's kind of weird, because recently I've been thinking about you even more than usual." I looked away embarrassed at my own honesty and saw out of the corner of my eye that her look of dejection was quickly turning into a huge smile.

"Really?"

I nodded in reply and smiled back at her.

"I thought of you everyday... And everyday became months and eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see you, Heero."

Still smiling and taking it all in at my pace, I quickly pulled her into my arms and held her close and let myself feel grateful that it was now spring.

* * *

I grabbed my keys and headed out the front door and locked it behind me. Usagi was waiting for me outside my car and called over to me, "You need to hurry up!"

"Don't even start, Usagi."

She sheepishly grinned at me and got into the car after I unlocked it and we pulled out of my drive way and headed in the direction of the park.

"Oh, it's been so long since we last went here together. I wonder if that little path is still clear?"

"It is. I went there the other day."

"Really? Have those little purple plants bloomed yet?"

I nodded in reply and pulled into a parking spot closest to the path.

We got out of the car and she led the way through the path and we walked while chatting about old times.

After walking for a while, we finally came up to the blooming wisteria and we both stopped a few feet away.

"I'm almost nervous about walking through here."

Although I figured I knew the answer I asked why anyways.

"Because... Most of my favorite memories of ours were when we went on walks and looked at the beautiful scenery together."

She looked at me with a small smile on her face and I grabbed her hand before heading towards the flowers with her, "I know what you mean."

She gave my hand a light squeeze and walked a little faster, "But, since it's a pretty fine spring day I think we'll be just fine."

* * *

**A/N: **I'll leave it up to you all the reason for why Usagi was gone... it wasn't until I was almost done writing this that I realized there wasn't one. And I know I have a strange interest in stories about memories...

Also, I wasn't sure if I should made them lovers or just friends. That's open for your opinion I guess.

And yes, this oneshot is based off of the song One Fine Spring Day by the Korean boy band Super Junior. Which is a reallllyyy beautiful song, and one of my favorites.

Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or the song One Fine Spring Day.


End file.
